One Night Cruises By
by Whisper In the Wind89
Summary: Ash wins tickets for a weekend cruise for two. He decides to take Misty, who was slightly surprised, along with him. When asked Why? He doesn't say a thing. What is his reason for asking her to go?
1. Cruise Giveaway

"What are you doing Ash?" Someone called out from the other side of the Pokemon Center. After he was finished filling out the piece of paper, he placed it in a box and put the pen down. When he turned around he saw Misty, holding Togepi, walking over to him. She stopped when he turned around and stated walking to her.

"It's nothing Misty. I was just signing up for a giveaway." Ash smiled as he walked over to the bench where Brock was sitting. He was reading a cooking magazine trying to get tips on how to cook things. Misty walked to where Ash was and read the box Ash put the paper in. The giveaway was for tickets for two people and their Pokemon to take a cruise. Misty was interested in the giveaway as well. She then decided to sign up for the giveaway as well.

Just then a beeping sound was heard as Nurse Joy appeared out of nowhere carrying a tray of poke balls. She handed them to Ash. He thanked her as he took the poke balls and placed them on his belt. Then Nurse Joy disappeared into two flapping doors only to remerge with two trays of poke balls. She handed one to Misty and then the other to Brock. He was about to compliment Nurse Joy about her looks before Misty hit him upside the head.

They left the Pokemon Center after they grabbed all of their belongings. The group planned to take a vacation at the Cerulean City Gym. When they arrived, Misty showed Brock and Ash to their rooms. After he got settled in, Ash decided to look around the place.

When Ash entered the main arena where the pool was located, he saw that Misty was currently engaged in a Pokemon battle against a trainer looking to get the badge from Misty. He was using a seel and Misty had her Starmie. Ash walked up to the stands and sat down. He watched as the Pokemon battled each other.

"Seel, use ice beam." A projectile shot out of Seel's forehead at Starmie. The beam missed and hit the water, instantly turning in into frozen ice. Misty watched as Starmie kept dodging the ice beams being shot its way. She waited for the right time to initiate her attack. Just then the Seel stopped momentarily to listen to the trainer. Misty took this as her chance to attack.

"Starmie now use tackle." Just then the star shaped Pokemon emerged from the water and took down the seel. It caught seel off guard. The trained began to call out for seel as the Pokemon tried to stay afloat in the water. It was no use though. The Seel wore itself out from shooting all of those ice beams that it could not recover. The seel was knocked out and could not continue. The trainer pulled out his poke ball and put Seel inside it in shame.

Ash cheered Misty after the trainer stopped off the platform and walked off with his head down. Mist celebrated her victory by taking off her clothes. Then she jumped into the pool with her Pokemon. Ash stood by the pool and watched as Misty played around with her Pokemon. Misty then noticed that Ash was just standing there watching her. She laughed at him as she splashed water at him.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he moved to the side as the water camp towards him. He then began to take off his clothes revealing that he was already wearing his swimming trunks. He took a few steps back before he ran and jumped into the pool. Water splashed everywhere, including Misty. She covered her face as the water hit her. She started laughing as she and Ash got into a water fight.

An hour passed before they stopped and just lay afloat in the water just wading around. Ash and Misty let out all of their Pokemon out of their poke balls to play and relax. The land Pokemon ran around the pool while the water Pokemon held races to se who was the fastest. All of the Pokemon were having a fun time.

"Cannonball!" Someone shouted as they hit the water. It splashed everywhere catching Misty and Ash off guard. The Pokemon were also surprised when the water came rushing up. When they wiped the water from their eyes they looked to see who it was that came into the water and were surprised to see Brock laughing at them.

"What did I miss?" He asked as he swam to them. They both fumbled for excuses as Brock tried to listen to their excuses. Just then a flash of lighting shot out and hit Brock. Every Pokemon including Ash and Misty got shocked by the lighting as well. When everyone shook off the feeling of the lighting, they saw Pikachu glaring at Brock. He began to yell at Brock for scaring him by coming out of nowhere.

After a brief moment of everyone yelling at each other, they finally went back to playing. Misty brought out a beach ball and threw it into the water. The three played monkey in the middle making Misty in the middle because she was a girl.

She pouted and whined as Ash and Brock threw the ball back and forth at each other. Just then Ash threw a bad pass and Misty was able to get a hold of it before Brock could reach it. They made Brock go in the middle. They made it extra hard for him to get the ball from them by having the Pokemon help them by distracting Brock from getting the ball. After a few more passes, he gave up and they just passed the ball around to each other and the other Pokemon.

That night, Brock was sound asleep in his room. Ash was awoken by Pikachu.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes while sitting up.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu." Pikachu said to him as he yawned. Ash understood him as he got out of bed and carried him in his arms down the hallway. He stopped at a room and turned on the lights. He shielded his eyes as he let them get adjusted to the light. Pikachu jumped down from his arms and went inside the room. He closed the door behind him as Ash stood and waited in the hallway. He heard Pikachu tinkling into the toilet while standing there.

Just then Misty came walking by hold a glass of water. She turned and saw Ash and smiled. She kept walking to her room drinking her water as Ash just stood there watching her walk away. "If only…"

Just then the sound of the toilet flushing brought them back to reality as the door opened and Pikachu came out. Ash and Misty separated themselves quickly before he could see them together. Pikachu yawned once more before he jumped back into Ash's arms. Misty walked off to her room as Ash turned off the bathroom lights. He went back to his room and went back to sleep.

The next morning, there was a telephone call from the Pokemon Center. Misty grabbed the phone as it rang and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered. "Ok please hold." She placed the phone down and then walked off. She went to Ash's room and knocked on the door. She waited until Ash opened the door. He did not have a shirt on, which caused Misty to blush lightly.

"You have a telephone call from the Pokemon Center." She said as she gazed upon his tight muscular body. He grabbed the white shirt that was on his bed and put it on as he headed out the door. He messed up Misty's hair playfully as she swatted his hand away from her hair. She yelled at him as she tried to fix her hair while walking behind him.

When he got to the phone, Ash picked it up and answered it. "Hello this is ash." Nurse Joy was on the other line.

"Hello ash. It's Nurse Joy of Cerulean City. I just wanted to tell you congratulations. You won the giveaway of two tickets for the cruise. I just wanted to inform you about that." Ash was surprised that he won and also happy. He jumped for joy, which made Misty wonder what it was that Nurse Joy told him. They talked on the phone a little while longer before Ash hung up the phone.

"So what did she want?" Misty asked as Ash placed the phone back onto the receiver. Ash looked at her and just smiled. This caused her to wonder even more about what it was that she said to him. He started walking off leaving Misty. She got a little irritated that he was not telling her what he jumped into the air for.

"What did Nurse Joy want to tell you Ash?" Misty had an irritated tone in her voice as he just kept on walking down the hallway. She placed a hand on his shoulder and applied a pressure hold on his shoulder. He just turned around and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He said as he left her there just standing there. She grew angry by the moment as he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. Misty, furious by now, stomped to his door and knocked on it. She waited for a moment before she heard Ash turning the knob.

He jumped out at her which caught her off guard. "I won that giveaway for two on that cruise." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"That's great Ash. Congratulations." Misty said. "So who are you going to take?" Ash didn't really think about it until now. He sat there for a second thinking about who he would take.

"Well I don't know yet." He said. "I'll think about it when I get my tickets." Ash knew who he wanted to take, but he did not want that person to say no. He thought about it for a minute before he decided what to do. "Hey Misty."

"Yeah Ash." She said looking up at him. He looked up at her and asked, "Will you come with me to get the tickets tomorrow?" Misty looked a little surprised, but quickly recollected herself.

"Of course I'll go with you." She said with a smile. Then she playfully ruffled his hair as she got up and left. When she left he fixed his hair and then put on his hat. He opened his window and let in the sunshine enter into his room. A breeze blew into the room that was very refreshing. "If only…"


	2. Shocking Thought

When Ash woke up the next morning, he had a great feeling about today. He got up and out of bed. He began to do his daily morning routine of exercises to start the day. "50…51…52…" He counted off his push-ups. He then finished up his workout by running laps around the gym's hallway.

After he was finished, Ash went into his room and took a shower. By this time, Broke was just waking up and getting out of bed. He put on his slippers and very groggily went into the kitchen. There he began to make breakfast.

Misty awoke to the aroma of bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove. The smell was like a sweet fragrance to her as she nearly hit her face on the bathroom door. Her eyes were barely opened as she walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and her hands as she heard her stomach growl loudly. It did not help her hunger much with the fact that her room was very close to the kitchen. After she dried herself, she quickly left her room and into the kitchen.

Ash just got out of the shower at this point and was drying himself off. After he put some clothes on, he woke up Pikachu and carried him to the kitchen. When he got there, Misty was sitting at the table, but with her head down. Ash took a seat next to her and just watched her. Silently she slept as Ash just sat there admiring her. Broke was turning around about to say something when he saw Ash sitting there staring at Misty. When he saw Ash sitting with a daydream type facial expression, he just turned around shaking his head as he continued cooking.

Ash felt happy just to sit there and watch Misty sleep. She had such a heavenly face even when she was mad at him and yelling. "So beautiful," He whispered. Suddenly Misty slowly opened her eyes. Ash noticed she was waking up and quickly turned away. She slowly rose her head up as she rubbed her eyes. Ash was blushing light as he kept the image of Misty sleeping in his thoughts.

"Did you say something Ash?" Misty said as she stood up and stretched her arms. Ash shook his head as he tried to cover the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Pikachu looked up at him and began to tug at his arm. He tried to keep his hands covering his face, but was having a difficult time because of Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" He said as he tugged at Ash's arm. Ash tried to whisper something to Pikachu, but the little rat could not hear him. Ash spoke a little louder but still Pikachu could not hear him. Pikachu jumped on the table and ran up in front of him.

Misty watched on as Pikachu tried to hear what Ash was trying to say to him. She was wondering why Ash was acting up and why he seemed so worked up about something. She tried to ask him if everything was ok, but he didn't respond. Misty got slightly irritated by this, but did not want to show it. She thought Ash was just being a jerk and was doing this on purpose to make her feel bad.

"Umm... Misty?" Ash said in a quiet voice that Misty barely heard. She was so worked up in her own thoughts that she barely heard him say her name.

"Yes Ash?' she said finally getting out of her train of thoughts to answer him.

"Will you go with me to pick up the tickets at the Pokemon Center today?" She gave him a strange look, before she nodded and answered him. Ash let out a deep sigh as he took hold of Pikachu and began to scratch behind Pikachu's ears. Pikachu sat there enjoying the free message from Ash as Ash sat there lost in his thoughts. Misty was doing the same thing Pikachu sat there enjoying the free message from Ash as Ash sat there lost in his thoughts. Misty was doing the same thing trying to wonder why he asked her get the tickets with him. She just figured that he wanted someone there to boast to about the tickets and make them compete for them. She got slightly angry at this but thought she was just overreacting and shook that idea out.

Just then a strange thought came to her mind. What if Ash wanted to take her on the cruise with him? She thought about it, but quickly dismissed it and laughed at herself for thinking up a very funny possibility. She tried to shake this one off, but for some reason it stayed locked into her brain as Brock finally finished the breakfast.

Ash and Misty ate in eerie silence which made Brock feel awkward. Pikachu was sitting in the middle of Ash and Misty looking back and forth at the both of them. Ash was thinking about the trip and how greatly he would love it if Misty had gone with him. Misty, on the other hand, was trying to get her last thought out of her head. The thought of Ash inviting her to go with him to the weekend cruise was still stuck in her mind.

She began to think of reason why he would ask her. She thought that Ash was going to pull a trick on her by letting her think that she was going to go, but then at the last second change his mind and take someone else like Brock with him. But, she knew Ash too well for him to do that so she quickly dismissed that. Many more ideas came to mind, but none of them seemed probable since she was able to think of reasons why Ash would not do that.

Just then it hit her. "It couldn't be…" She said to herself as she stared at Ash with a surprised look on her face. "He couldn't…" Misty tried to think of words to say, but she was speechless. Her idea was so sudden and shocking that let go of her spoon that fell on the ground. Everyone was startled by this including Ash, who looked up at met Misty's gaze. The awkwardness between them grew as neither Ash nor Misty flinched as they stared into each other's eyes. Misty was searching for answers in his eyes, while Ash just sat there slightly nervous by the fact that the person he really cared about was staring right at him.

Just then Misty felt something tugging at her arm. She finally looked down and saw Pikachu holding a spoon up to her.

"Oh thank you Pikachu." She said as she took the spoon from his hand. Pikachu just smiled as he sat back down and went back to eating. Misty was blushing lightly as she ate her food. Ash stared at her for a moment more before he went back to eating.

Brock, who witnessed the whole thing, had a smirk on his face as he ate his food. Misty was so very confused about what to think because her idea seemed so right, but she wanted to disprove it so bad. She just could not see Ash actually having feelings for her. It was just not possible for that to happen. Misty was so taken back by this thought that she suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed her food aside and quickly got out of her chair and left into her room holding her stomach.

Ash and Brock watched her as she went into her room and closed the door behind her. Ash wondered and hoped that she was ok. "You should go check on her." Brock said as he took a fork full of his food. Ash looked at him for a second before he nodded.

He quietly got out of his chair and walked over to Misty's room. Ash knocked two times and waited for her to answer. Misty was lying on her bed holding onto her stomach as she heard the knock. "Who is it?' She ask ed as she slowly sat up and leaded against the headboard.

"It's Ash. Is everything ok?' The voice said beyond the door. When Misty heard it was him, she suddenly felt the sickness in her stomach come back as she held onto to her stomach.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just felt a little dizzy. I'll be fine I just need to settle my stomach." Misty yelled as she slowly stood up. She waited for a moment before she heard footsteps leaving from her door. She almost felt like throwing up into the trash can, before her stomach finally settled. She got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and just splashed it on her face. The cold water helped her take her mind off of things so that she could think clearly.

"Ok. If he invites me to go with him, then it means he has feelings for me. If he doesn't then that means he just wants me to go along." She said to herself. "I hope that he doesn't invite me. Please don't do it Ash." She said to the mirror as she took a deep breath. Today was going to be an interesting day for Misty and Ash.


End file.
